


Two Gods, One Braincell

by LoganLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Animal Transformation, Demons, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Food, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Kagami Appreciation Week, Love Confessions, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Kagami goes on a self-imposed quest to save a terrible place from meeting its timely demise.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Here There Be Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kagami Appreciation Week 2020.
> 
> (The accuracy of the title is yet to be determined.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now leaving heaven:
> 
> A cat has joined your party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have been holding in several AUs and my brain decided it was a good idea to do all of them at once...

Kagami rolled among the clouds, riding the jet streams of the upper sky. Her long snake-like body glinted scarlet and gold in the late afternoon sun. The wind whipping against her mane and whiskers and antlers. She held her four claws close to her side and closed her eyes.

"Having fun?"

Snapping open, Kagami's slitted pupils tracked the source of the voice. A shadow leapt across the fluffy clouds, stark against their color; keeping up with her despite her speed.

 _Ah, him._ Relaxing, she allowed herself a grin before suddenly twisting straight down. The cat let out a yelp as he overshot his mark, quickly following her to the earth.

Keeping one eye on the cat Kagami sought the cover of forest. Shifting into mortal form as soon as she was hidden in the leaves. There she waited.

And not long. Kagami's keen ears heard him shifting as he landed on the forest floor. Had she been any other he would be as silent as a cat. But she was a dragon.

"Ka-ga-mi!" He sing-songed, voice echoing so that if she did not have him in sight she would not know where it came.

Her fingers twitched impatiently as he stepped closer. She forced them still. More than one of her ambushes had been exposed because of her fidgeting. He came nearer. One more... One more... _Now!_

Kagami leapt from her hiding place and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen in surprise before they tumbled to the ground.

"Ah, hello to you too," Adrien grunted. He wore black robes in the style of the western gods.

In her scarlet kimono (which would be very restrictive for a mortal) Kagami sat on him. "This marks my twelve thousand four hundred and fifty second win to your twelve thousand four hundred and twenty-three."

"Yes, yes, very impressive, I can't _breathe!"_

"Don't be so dramatic," Kagami replied without the barest hint of irony. Still, she rose off of her fellow deity. "You know we don't need to breathe."

" 'Don't be so dramatic,' says the dragon" Adrien muttered, cleaning himself off as he stood up. "Tackles me to the ground, goes running off without a word, leaves _me_ to deal with-"

"You mean like all the times I bailed you out after you did something stupid?"

"Name one stupid thing I've done!"

Before Kagami could begin listing the long, long, long, _long_ line of dumb ideas Adrien's had since Creation he cut her off.

"This century!"

Cheater. Well, at least it was a good one. Kagami grinned smugly. "You made Marinette mad at you."

Red bloomed on Adrien's cheeks as he spluttered a reply. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"I did no such thing." Kagami turned smartly away from him and began walking. "You begged me not to mention it and I said I'd consider it."

"Oh, very clever," Adrien replied sarcastically, following.

"Thank you."

 _"Anyways,_ what're you doing out here?"

A demon burst out of the foliage and charged at them. Alerted by their bickering, the brute brandished a club overhead. Saliva dripping from its tusks, maw towering over them.

Kagami shifted. Thunder roared from her mouth lined with sharp teeth. Claws like swords, scales like fire in the lengthening shadows. Long, muscular body dwarfing her opponent's. Narrowed eyes promising a quick end.

The demon dropped its club and ran, letting out frightened squeals.

Adrien held his palm up, shadows coalescing into a sphere of pure darkness. Casually, he tossed it at the retreating demon. "You didn't answer my question."

The demon collapsed as the orb of shadow struck it square in the back. A rabbit sprinting away from where it fell.

Still in dragon form Kagami picked up the crude club with two talons like it was a baby mortal's diaper, snout wrinkling in distaste. "Have all smiths vanished from among the demons?" She tossed the so-called weapon aside. "I remember them being much more of a challenge."

Adrien puffed out his chest. "Your welcome."

Kagami snorted, shifting back into mortal form. "We could have left them a sword at least."

"You didn't answer my question," Adrien pointed out.

"Did I not?" Kagami asked innocently. Or rather tried to. Adrien often pointed out that she was far too honest to lie properly.

"Please, don't let this drag _on!"_ Adrien grinned.

She wasn't smiling. No, her lips did not twitch upwards. "That was terrible."

"Well, sorry that I've had a _long_ flight!"

"Wrong language."

"It was _ryu_ -ly tiring!"

Kagami whirled on Adrien and put a hand over his smirking face. "Stop!" She would not be bested by second class material!

"Mm tho enn u the mm at nno!" Adrien mumbled through her fingers.

His breath tickled so she pulled her hand away. "What?"

"Ah! I said, I'll stop when you tell me what I wanna know." Adrien rubbed his nose in a way Kagami could only describe as cat-like.

Shaking the distracting thought from her head, Kagami focused on what had brought her out here in the first place. "There is a city that's been cursed with drought."

Adrien stiffened. "O-oh?"

"It's been a year. Their reserves are almost gone." Kagami quickened her pace as she thought about what would happen to all those mortals if they didn't get rain soon. "The council won't do anything! They just sit there and 'pass judgment'. Which really means doing nothing! What good are they if-"

"It wasn't a council matter."

Kagami paused. Turning, she saw Adrien fidgeting nervously. "... What did you do?"

"Why does it have to be something _I_ did?" Adrien asked defensively.

"Was it?" Kagami demanded, peering straight into Adrien's eyes.

"Okay, fine! I cursed the city! There, are you happy?"

"You gave an entire city _drought!?"_

"No, of course not!"

 _"Adrien,"_ Kagami walked up to him and, ignoring the height he had on her, pinned him to a tree with her arm. "What was the wording _exactly."_

**"May you reap what you sow."**

A chill went down her spine and she dropped her arm. A curse like that... Rumors, deceptions, lies. They were all seeds of nothing. And apparently the curse decided the best way to reap nothing was to make sure nothing grew.

She sighed. "A year. They had a year to break the curse themselves." A growl of annoyance grew in her throat and Kagami shifted to better indulge the urge.

Adrien shifted into his great cat form, shoulders level with hers, and bumped against her scales. "How did you find out about them anyway?"

"I heard someone pray for them."

"Ah."

Kagami didn't need to ask what they'd done. It was all semantics. All that mattered was that most of them had learned nothing from it. And yet... "How did they attract your attention?"

His slitted eyes narrowed further as shadow black fur bristled. "They desecrated the hall of judgment."

Kagami's mane rose as her whiskers trembled. The hall of judgment was both court of law and temple to justice. If any god besides Adrien had stumbled onto them... They were exceedingly lucky misfortune was all they suffered. _"Morons."_

"Extremely," Adrien agreed, pressing his giant, warm, feline body closer and purring.

"They do not deserve my help," Kagami declared, laying down and curling her tail around Adrien.

"Nope," he followed her example and stretched out on the leaves covering the forest floor. "But you're gonna help anyways, aren't you."

"Obviously." Kagami turned her long, serpentine neck so she could rub her muzzle against Adrien's.

No mortal would have been able to read how Adrien's face softened while in his current form. "I love that you're so kind."

"You're forgetting about that fleet I turned into driftwood."

"Bragging about your exploits does not diminish the compassion you feel for others. And that armada had it coming."

If Kagami was still in her mortal form she would have blushed. Thankfully, that was physically impossible for dragons. Instead she touched the tip of her nose with Adrien's. "You'll help me?"

"If you need it," he acknowledged easily. "One little curse should be no match for your storms."

"Your curses are hardly that simple, Adrien." His tail flicked happily, as though she'd given him a great compliment. Kagami knew he disliked using his curses cavalierly but like any god Adrien took pride in his work.

"Then we should get going." He stood and stretched like an overgrown housecat. "Traveling in the lower world takes so _long_ when you don't have Max with you."

"I hope that wasn't another pun."

"If I'm _feline_ punny what business is that of yours?"

In response Kagami took off. Letting the wind she summoned buffet Adrien; his protests following her as he leapt into the air. Her laughter booming like thunder as they raced across the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this all going to be self-indulgent nonsense? I mean, probably, yeah.


	2. Banquet of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have acquired heavenly pastries.

_What is that godly smell!?_ Kagami was already salivating as she flew towards a veritable buffet of fragrances. Wait, no, it was a literal buffet!

In the middle of a meadow, the feast of heaven's food laid surrounded by wildflowers. Pastries of all kinds made with grain from the Field of Reeds (they carried the distinctive sweet scent of the afterlife). Flesh of divine fruits and monstrous animals steamed the air.

Adrien's stomach growled and Kagami's joined it.

Shifting into a form with hands Kagami sat properly before the table loaded with different plates. She reached for a golden, crispy, mouthwatering-

"I thought that would get your attention!"

Snatching her hand back Kagami turned to see a goddess with dark, shoulder length hair, clear blue eyes and red, spotted armor. Her arms were crossed as she narrowed her eyes at both of them. Adrien, having already stuffed his mouth with one of her honey cakes, coughed in surprise.

"Well?" Marinette asked, tapping her foot. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Swallowing thickly, Adrien asked. "How'd you catch up to us?"

"I asked Max," Marinette replied with a roll of her eyes. Implying that anyone with common sense should've asked Max too.

Deliberately keeping eye contact Kagami reached for Marinette's food again. Ignoring her raised eyebrow Kagami took a bite and chewed savoringly. Taking advantage of Marinette's attention being off him Adrien shoveled food into his mouth and swallowed.

Eyebrow twitching, Marinette kept glaring for a moment more before she sighed and sat across from them. "Did neither of you bring proper food when you decided to run away?"

"That is an exaggeration." Kagami took another bite.

"Yeah, yeah. _Did_ you?"

"We brought some golden apples!" Adrien supplied. It came out more defensively than he meant it to.

"Oh, really! Then I guess you don't need any of _this_ then do you?" Marinette threateningly pretended to reach for their plates.

Kagami swallowed quickly. "Uh, I wouldn't-"

Shifting, Adrien snapped his jaws onto an entire meat pie of erymanthian boar. Swallowing it whole, Adrien shifted back in the middle of licking his lips. At least having the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry. Hungry."

Marinette sagged in resignation. "I can't believe I have to clean up your mess." She grabbed a piece of ambrosia and popped it into her mouth.

"... Well, you don't _have_ to," Kagami pointed out.

"No, I'm gonna."

Adrien nodded, embarrassment already forgotten. "Besides. You know how boring everything would be without us!"

"Ah," Marinette sighed wistfully, "Sweet peace."

A marble of shadow flicked another piece of ambrosia out of Marinette's fingers. Turning into a mushroom were it landed among the grass.

"Hey!"

Sticking his tongue out, Adrien grabbed a pitcher of nectar and began downing it by himself.

Kagami almost choked on her peach dumpling as laughter bubbled up. "We- ahem, We're grateful for the chance to eat your cooking again, Marinette."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." She side eyed Adrien who merely smirked past a full mouth. _"He_ was supposed to bring you back, not go running off with you."

"I'm guessing the council didn't take it well?" She would be lying to herself if Kagami didn't admit that the council's floundering filled her with pleased satisfaction.

Marinette shrugged. She didn't have warm, fuzzy feelings for them either. "They're upset you keep messing with their holy hit list."

"Pfft!" Nope, Kagami needed to focus. No giggling!

Adrien beamed. "You used my joke!"

"It was a joke?" Marinette looked genuinely surprised.

"Did they explain the circumstances?" Kagami asked.

"You know they're not big on explaining." Marinette wrinkled her nose in annoyance.

"Right. Adrien cursed a city-"

"Thrown into the hell pit just like that. Harsh."

"-and it was a bit _too_ effective. I'm going to end their drought."

Marinette raised her eyebrows skeptically, gaze going from one to the other. "Adrien. _You_ cursed a mortal city? What'd they do, kick kittens?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, you know..."

"That's not important," Kagami said too quickly. Suddenly realizing that Marinette was probably the one who'd take the most offense to... certain transgressions.

"Alright keep your secrets." Marinette's brow furrowed, as though suddenly realizing. "Did you both seriously start eating without checking whose food this was? What if it was cursed!"

"I'm immune to curses." Adrien reminded her, nonchalantly reaching for Kagami's peach dumplings.

Kagami lightly smacked Adrien's hand away. _Get your own._ "And I'm a dragon."

"Oh, that's right! Because that decade you spent in your creature forms totally didn't happen," Marinette deadpanned.

"Th- That's different!" Adrien spluttered.

Pink dusted Kagami's cheeks but she wasn't going to let that stop her. "Fascinating. And how would you describe what happened after?"

Marinette turned beet red.

"How did it go Adrien?" Kagami asked, not quite able to mask her predatory glee. "It appears I've forgotten."

Making no such effort himself, Adrien cleared his throat. " 'Don't be silly, Adrien! _I'm_ a goddess of creation! There's no way _I_ could fall under a curse like that!' "

"I don't sound like that!" Marinette's indignation making her pitch practically identical to Adrien's imitation.

Dragon and cat burst into laughter.

"I could've convinced the other creator deities to let chaos continue," Marinette mumbled to herself. "Nice, empty, swirling clouds of proto-matter. No cheeky dragons making me suffer this humiliation."

Adrien smirked. "The destroyers would never have let you. We're easily bored, you know."

Kagami nodded sagely. "Yes, and how much poorer the world would be if my kind wasn't around to promote humility by saying: Ah, but are you a _dragon?"_

Raising her fist in the manner she'd seen mortals doing, Kagami met Adrien's knuckles with her own.

Marinette pouted. "I hate both of you."

"We love you too, Marinette," Kagami grinned.

"And we love your cooking!" Adrien raised another pitcher of nectar to wash down his seventh helping.

"Speaking of food," Kagami said, eyeing the self refilling plates. "You could come with us?"

"Tempting, but _someone_ has to report back because _someone else_ didn't." Marinette narrowed her eyes at Adrien in an unmistakable accusation.

Adrien straightened, eyes going wide he pointed at himself and mouthed _Moi?_ If Kagami didn't know better she would've bought his innocent act.

"Yes, you!" Muttering under her breath about chaotic cats Marinette pulled out a large tablecloth. Red with black spots she threw it over the table, covering it entirely. With a swish she revealed nothing but flattened grass.

"Here," Marinette offered Kagami a spotted, red cloth. Small enough to fit in a pocket. "I don't want to resurrect you two this century. The paperwork is killer."

"Thank you, Marinette." Kagami took the gift and placed it in her robes before she- Er, Adrien could start drooling over it.

Glancing between the two goddesses Adrien rose. "Well, it was fun catching up!" Bowing with a flourish, he grinned. "Hate to eat and run but we have a rainy season to jump start." Stepping forward, Adrien kissed Marinette on both cheeks.

Color tinted Kagami's own cheeks a shade darker. Stupid platonic kisses. 

Shifting, Adrien leapt into the sky.

Kagami wrapped Marinette in a hug. "Don't strain yourself too much on our account."

Marinette returned the embrace. "Stop charging in fangs first then."

Chuckling, Kagami looked her in the eyes. "Too late for that. Maybe next time."

Stepping back, Marinette wagged her finger. "I'll hold you to that."

With a grin Kagami blasted skyward. Wind blowing across the meadow. She slithered on the air. Quickly catching up to Adrien who strolled leisurely across the clouds, waiting for her to catch up.

With full bellies and high spirits they sailed closer to completing Kagami's quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *groan* This was a mistake. I have a cold, a new job and the last time I tried to do a prompt every day ended in burnout... But! I will finish this for the one, two... eight! Of you that liked it. It'll just take a little longer than I planned.


	3. Heavenly Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold of you to assume my friends and I won't smite you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!
> 
> ... I feel like I should point out that I never promised a "Plot" or anything.

Kagami blasted another group of demons with a bolt of lightning. Zooming higher into the air she saw Adrien's wall of green flames blocking off the exit into the lower valley. Where the mortals' village lay exposed.

Adrien himself was a speck in the distance. Only her dragon eyes could pick him out. With a sweep of her tail she sent a gust of wind towards two demon archers. Making them tumble off the cliff they aimed from.

A growl escaped Kagami's throat. Where were the protectors? Surely a horde of this size would warrant-

Suddenly, a glowing green hexagon appeared directly in Kagami's path. Forcing her to turn sharply. In the next instant a red fireball crashed against the other side of it.

"Hey there, goddess! Long time no see!"

Blinking in surprise, Kagami saw a god standing on a smaller hexagon than the one that had protected her. He wore green, shell-like armor and carried a shield. Short, dark brown hair contrasted the golden glow of his eyes.

"You're late," Kagami scolded Nino.

"I got held up!"

Setting a stance like a javelin thrower Nino formed another hexagon and launched it into the trees below. There was a demonic yelp and then a new tree popped out of the canopy.

"Well, that takes care of that fire-breathing jerk." Nino dusted his hands. "So ungodly."

"There are significant enemy forces," Kagami pointed out. "I suggest you summon backup."

A teasing smile spread across Nino's face. "Oh? The great Kagami calling for reinforcements?"

Not for the first time Kagami was grateful dragons couldn't blush. She was nine tenths sure he was thinking about all the times she rushed in without a plan. "We could always let Adrien handle it."

A dreamy look clouded Nino's features. "Mm, I haven't seen my god let loose since he punched that demon king in the face last millennium..." Shaking his head, Nino slapped both cheeks lightly. "N-nope! This mountain range is supposed to _stay_ a mountain range for the next hundred thousand years. There is _no crater_ scheduled anytime soon!"

"Then you better hurry up!" Kagami called over her shoulder as she zeroed in on another batch of demons.

"Goddess is still so impatient." Nino shook his head fondly as he pulled out a bright red strand of hair. **"Monkey King, I summon you. Lend me your aid!"**

Nino blew it in Kagami's direction, glowing as it went.

Deciding that she didn't want to start a forest fire with her lightning -she didn't have control over flames like Adrien did- Kagami shifted. Instead of her usual kimono she wore armor of a different style than that of Marinette and Nino.

Concentrating, Kagami pulled out her sword. A tsurugi forged from her mother's own fang, instilled with Tomoe's unyielding nature. With a single swing there was nothing left of her target but ash and the smell of lightning.

 _"You_ get to be a monkey! And _you_ get to be a monkey!"

The god jumped from one opponent's head to another. Whacking them with his ruyi jingu bang, which was indeed turning them into monkeys. He wore only pants and a golden circlet as a crown. Brown fur accented his muscular body in contrast to the fiery hair atop his head.

"Kagami!" Kim exclaimed, just noticing she was there. His tail wrapped around the sword arm of his current mount and made it punch its owner repeatedly in the face. "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Heard you got in trouble with the council! Ha ha! Nice!"

"Kim," she greeted. Kagami didn't know if he was praising or teasing her, likely both. Such was the friendship of a trickster deity. "Didn't you mess with one of Alix's prophecies again?"

"Yeah! It was great!" Kim leapt straight into the air just as his mount's allies reached him. Weapons clashing in the space he just vacated. Swinging his staff in a circle as he fell Kim turned all of them into monkeys at once. "She was _so_ mad!"

Flipping through the air, Kim got a gleam in his eye. "Say. How 'bout we pick up where we left off?"

Casually dusting the demon sneaking up behind her Kagami felt a grin forming. "Whoever gets the most enemies wins?"

"You know it!"

Quickly dispatching the remaining demons in their immediate area they split up. Kim calling a cloud to carry him and Kagami shifting back into her dragon form.

Scanning for more enemies, Kagami did a double take as she saw a fire-breathing dragon with leathery wings chasing a horde of demons. Her ears twitched as they detected the faint tones of a flute. _So, it's **her** is it?_

Locating the source of the music was child's play. Kagami silently shifted behind the goddess as she was preoccupied with her illusion.

Nine tails denoted the fox's age. She wore an orange coat of fur which Kagami knew was actually the goddess's own fur. Dark hair flowed down her back, the ends fading to the same shade as her tails. A flute half as tall as its owner shaped her spell.

"Really, Alya?" Kagami demanded. "A _western_ dragon?"

Alya jerked in surprise. "My gods, Kagami! Don't scare me like that! Oh, hells." She hurriedly played a tune so her illusory dragon wouldn't disappear.

"You could've chosen anything else but no. You had to choose a _western_ dragon." The nerve, the betrayal!

"Aw, c'mon goddess. Y'know dragons are terrifying!"

"Flattery will not appease the storm of my anger!"

Rolling her eyes Alya placed her arm on Kagami's shoulders. "Listen, I know you don't like the drakes-"

"Selfish, smug little horders think their nonsense riddles are _so_ clever. Most of them cannot even speak!" Like her mother always said: An eastern dragon's wisdom was divine! You'd be lucky if a western dragon didn't eat you after waking up from a centuries long food coma.

"Right, right. But in my defense they're perfect for instilling panic into large groups." Alya waved at the fleeing demons to illustrate her point.

"... Your technique does appear to be effective," Kagami admitted reluctantly.

Sensing an opening Alya pounced on it. "Besides, you're always saying how we should never give less than our best. I'm just using my talents to their fullest."

Kagami knew Alya was appealing to her sense of pride. As a fox, Alya knew how to be sneaky. In more ways than one. Still... "I suppose I cannot fault you for that."

Nine tails twitching in excitement ruined Alya's air of nonchalance. "Goddess, I knew you'd see it my way!"

"No doubt." Kagami pointed toward an outcrop of stone. "Direct the enemy there."

Alya grinned. "You got it, goddess."

Working together they cleared the area and joined the others. Kagami was only mildly surprised to see Nino had summoned Marinette. She was, after all, a fellow war goddess.

"No fair!" Kim cried out, absently bashing his opponent. "You had help!"

"There's plenty for everyone, Kim!" Marinette's yo-yo cut like a razor. Demons bursting into pink sparkles whenever they got too close.

"You go, goddess!" Alya struck enemies with her flute, turning them into foxtails.

Nino mostly sent shields to block fireballs and arrows. Expertly directing his hexagons. But he was also distracted by a certain god.

Adrien moved with feline grace. A longsword wreathed in shadows cutting down every demon in his path. Instead of his usual robes he wore black armor with glowing green designs on it. Two cat-like eyes stared from his breastplate in imitation of the ones in his head. A sharp toothed grin spread across his face.

In short he was gorgeous. And she wasn't the only one to think so.

"Stupid deity of destruction," Nino muttered. "Why's the god gotta be so beautiful?"

Kagami nodded appreciatively. "Half the time he's using that innocent face to get what he wants. The other half he doesn't even realize how attractive he is."

"I know!"

"You think that's bad?" Alya shoved a demon onto Kagami's sword. "My goddess has literally weaponized cuteness!"

Pausing, both Kagami and Nino looked at each other. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility for a creation goddess.

Placing a circular barrier around them, Nino voiced their thoughts. "Uh, babe? She hasn't actually-"

"No, I was exaggerating!" Alya played a short tune that blinded their opponents with bright light. "But Marinette keeps her hair down _all the time_ now!"

There was a collective chorus of sympathy.

"It suits her."

"I noticed, yeah."

"Was thinking about it this morning."

The other three stared at Kim.

"What? Marinette gives the best hair advice." Kim ran a hand through his fiery red hair. _"This_ doesn't just happen."

"He's right you know." Adrien spun his weapon in a circle, clearing the ground around him, before tossing his hair. Golden locks falling perfectly back in place. He grinned and Kagami was sure his face glowed like a sun god. "Marinette does give the best hair advice."

Then he charged back into the fray. Green flames spread from his feet, burning nothing but the demons and their weapons. The unrestrained joy of a destroyer performing his sacred duty radiated from Adrien in waves.

"... I'm gonna kill him," Nino declared.

"Babe, no."

"My best friend is trying to kill me, Alya! Ever since I admitted he was aesthetically appealing! It only makes sense that I get to him before he finishes me off!"

Alya placed both hands on Nino's shoulders. "First of all? That's an exaggeration. Second, you know he just wants to be appreciated. Destroyers get the short straw when it comes to the mortals' worship."

Nino sighed. "I know, I know."

"Plus, like, if he wanted you dead not even Marinette would be able to stop him," Kim pointed out.

Again, the other three stared at him.

"What!? What'd I say!?"

"Let's just get back to the battle," Alya suggested, ignoring Kim.

"What? Oh, yeah, nope. Battle's over," Marinette informed them, suddenly appearing in their path.

"Come again?" Kagami scanned the valley and sure enough there wasn't a demon in sight.

"Aw, it's over already?" Kim slumped his shoulders before straightening suddenly. A grin forming. "Guess that means I won."

"Don't be absurd. I obviously got more than you," Kagami corrected.

"Yeah, god," Nino agreed, serving as unofficial referee like he usually did. "Kagami totally trounced you."

"Pfft, okay, sure. But I'll get the next one!" With that eloquent rebuttal Kim cupped his hands next to his mouth and hollered. "Alright, you wannabes! Where you at! It's time to go!"

A monkey screeched what Kagami assumed to be obscenities from the safety of the forest.

"Do you wanna be weeds? 'Cause you can definitely still be weeds!" Kim strode purposefully to collect his new subjects.

"Foxtail is not a weed!" Alya yelled after him

Leaning in, Kagami whispered. "Isn't it a weed, though?"

Mimicking her stance, Nino answered. "I think that's besides the point."

"What're we whispering about?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien!" Nino glomped him. Prompting the pair of them to fall over.

A laugh escaping with Adrien's breath. "Nino!"

"Are you trying to murder me? Because it feels like you're trying to murder me!"

Adrien patted his best friend's head. "There, there."

They continued in that vein a while longer. Kagami wasn't sure _friendship_ was a strong enough word for what Adrien felt for Nino. Then again, the others insisted there was nothing more important to Adrien than his friends. _Hmm._

Once the gods stood back up, letting Adrien greet Alya properly. (Why platonic kisses? Just why?) Kagami guided Nino a little ways from everyone else.

"What did I do? I swear it was an accident!"

"What? Nino, I am not mad!"

"Oh, thank creation!" Nino placed a hand on his chest as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think I was upset?"

"Well, geez, what's a god to think when you put on your None-Shall-Stand-Before-Me face?"

"There's a face?"

"Yes, there's a face!" Nino squeaked in disbelief. "It shows up whenever you get an idea and won't let anyone talk you out of it!"

Kagami pressed her lips together in an effort to mask her amusement.

From Nino's deadpan look she wasn't very successful. "Out with it then, goddess. I get enough embarrassment from Adrien and Alya."

Right! "I was wondering if the relationship between you and Adrien is in any way romantically inclined."

Nino coughed. "What now?"

"I want to confess my love to Adrien," Kagami simplified, giving Nino an annoyed look. "Do you have dibs?"

Blinking several times as his mind shifted gears a grin started forming on Nino's face. "Oh, _yes!"_

"You have romantic feelings for him?"

"I mean no! I mean-" Nino took a deep breath. "Adrien is just the platonic love of my life- Wait, no, that's not it. There are no coupley feelings between Adrien and me!"

Kagami's lips quirked upwards. "I can see why Alya enjoys your company."

"You can keep teasing me or you can go confess to Adrien!"

"An excellent point." Turning on her heel Kagami strode toward the gaggle of gods. Eyes set on a certain destructive cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised shenanigans and shenanigans only. Any "Plot" that manages to sneak in is purely coincidental.
> 
> Tumblr: Making your own slang in fantasy settings has to be done well, otherwise it comes across weird.
> 
> Me: You make a good point! *proceeds to do it anyway*


	4. Goddesses Do Not Hesitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold of you to assume I won't love you.

"I love you," Kagami stated simply.

"R-really!?" Adrien's cheeks reddened as he stumbled over his words.

"Yes." Kagami waited for a moment. "Oh, am I supposed to elaborate?"

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt!"

"You have always taken your role seriously," Kagami began, Adrien's nervousness ebbing as she continued in her honest, matter-of-fact tone. "If through your intervention a single mortal can be protected you do so. Regardless of what the council says about treading lightly in the lower world. You have nothing but praise for me when my storms out thunder your own. When Mother brought me to the court of heaven for the first time it was you who befriended me. Despite my obnoxious attitude."

"I didn't think you were obnoxious," Adrien said softly.

Although it made her wish to knock some sense into her younger self Kagami smiled at the memory. "I declared myself the equal of any swordsman in heaven. Masters millennia my seniors."

"I seem to remember you knocked a certain 'master' on his back that day." Adrien hadn't gone easy on her either. Kagami's confidence demanded to be met with his best.

"See? Even in defeat you have nothing but praise. Taking joy in your friends' victories as though they were your own."

"Isn't that what friends do?" Adrien was pretty sure it was. Nino said so and, as a god of 'platonic bonds', he should know.

"But you make it look so effortless." Kagami herself still struggled to separate the desire to win from her pride in her friends. It was, as Marinette says, a learning process.

Rubbing the back of his head Adrien smiled ruefully. "Effortless? That's what I see when I look at _you._ How you go after what you want without hesitating. The way you're always honest, even when it's not what the other god wants to hear. And I'm not the only one that protects mortals so vehemently, Kagami."

Feeling heat rise across her cheeks Kagami stepped into Adrien's space. "You really think so highly of me?"

Adrien quirked his eyebrows in puzzlement, taking her hands in his. "Of course. Don't I tell you every day how amazing you are?"

"Right, yes, it's just..." Kagami floated up and pecked the taller god lightly on the lips. "Different this time."

A bunch of emotions flickered through Adrien's eyes as he stared at her. Then a silly grin bloomed across his face as Adrien bent down for a longer, softer kiss.

Sparks arced between them as the air filled with the scent of lightning. Dipping Adrien suddenly, Kagami deepened the kiss. Thunder booming in the distance.

Gasping for breath, Adrien looked up at Kagami from his place in her strong arms. "No fair! I wanted to do that!"

Kagami leaned in until their noses almost touched. "What's stopping you?"

With a smirk Adrien switched their positions. Kagami's eyes widening at the sudden shift. The wind picked up, swirling around them.

Lifting her upright Adrien broke the kiss and held her to his chest. Warmth filled Kagami as she felt his heartbeat under her hands.

A happy squeal brought them back to the present. Alya cleared her throat but didn't bother masking her giddiness. The others were much closer than Kagami remembered leaving them. Not that she had bothered with an actually private confession. 

"I knew it!" Alya grabbed Nino and shook him. "I _knew_ it!"

Weathering Alya's enthusiasm admirably, Nino gave two thumbs up.

Marinette was peaking through her fingers, face bright red from the intensity of Adrien and Kagami's passion. "Kagami, Adrien, I'm happy for you. But if y'all could _not_ manifest a hurricane in the middle of a continent that would be _great!"_

Kagami felt Adrien's embarrassment mirror her own. "I thought you were a love goddess?"

"I enjoy bringing couples together," Marinette recited as though she was often asked the same thing. "I have no interest in... the other stuff."

Before Kagami could spontaneously combust, Kim dropped in. Literally, he jumped off his cloud and landed in the middle. "Got 'em!" he announced, raising a barrel small enough to fit in his palm.

A gleam entered Adrien's eye. "Monkeys in a barrel?"

"You know it!" Kim high-fived Adrien before noticing how his other arm wrapped around Kagami. "Did you gods get together? That's great! You gonna combine domains like Alya and Nino?"

"God, that's personal!" Nino chastised. "They have to talk about it before-"

"No, no no no no _no."_ Marinette gestured emphatically. "I know that look, Kim! Even if Adrien and Kagami merge domains they are _not_ going to be making any supercells anytime soon!"

"Spoilsport!"

"I mean, maybe in the middle of the ocean."

"Alya!"

Their friends continued discussing the merits of Adrien and Kagami's union, much to the new couple's amusement. Nino, the only voice of reason, expounded the merits of communication before taking important decisions. Alya and Kim immediately placed bets on how exactly the new relationship would progress. While Marinette bemoaned all the hypothetical headaches her friends were going to cause her.

Adrien laughed a bit too gleefully at that last one.

Kagami frowned as she looked up at him. Adjusting the way her fingers fit into his.

Noticing her scrutiny, Adrien fidgeted self-consciously. "What?"

"You're taller than me." Later he would accuse her of pouting. Which was, of course, nonsense. Kagami did not pout.

Adrien laughed. "Not in your dragon form I'm not!"

Pleased at this reminder, Kagami rested her head on his shoulder. Attention going back to their friends' antics.

"... Kagami?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

Kagami's shy moments were rare but this definitely counted. Shifting her head away in a vain attempt to block her blush from his sight. He didn't say anything else, though she got the distinct impression Adrien was smiling at her.

She squeezed his hand gently. Letting his presence and the voices of their friends fill her heart.


	5. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must pass one introspection check to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you there was no plot...

Kagami eyed Nino as he flew just behind Adrien and herself. Tail twitching as she contemplated whether she was more amused or annoyed.

"We're not going to _do_ anything, Nino," Adrien called back, paws skimming over the air currents. "You don't have to keep following us."

"Uh-huh," Nino replied, unconvinced. Not looking up from preparing his tea, which laid in front of him on an extra large hexagon. "That's what you always say."

"What reason have we given you to doubt us?" Kagami snorted, exhaling a small cloud that drifted into Nino.

Nino wiped the specks of moisture that clung to his hair and face with one hand. Flicking his other wrist, a scroll appearing and starting to unroll. "You want the short version?"

"I can't believe you have a list!" Adrien pouted.

Kagami wondered how he did that in cat form. "You know the council insists protectors keep a record of their interventions."

"I know, love. I meant: I can't believe you brought a list _with you!"_ Adrien eyed the scroll as it kept unrolling. Fluttering in the wind as it went on and on... and on. "Isn't this a bit off?"

"These are just the natural disasters." Using his free hand to hold his tea up and sip from it, Nino looked rather smug.

A mischievous gleam sparked in Kagami's eyes. "Like that volcanic eruption you and Alya were intimately familiar with?"

Nino choked on his tea. The now kilometer long scroll shot back into his hand and vanished. "Th-th-that was _one time!"_

Kagami was only mildly disappointed he didn't spray tea everywhere but the rest of his reaction was incredibly satisfying. "Yes. It was very memorable."

Sidling up to Nino, Adrien shifted, hand reaching for the teapot. "Such _passion,_ you were lucky that tsunami dissipated before hitting any of the inhabited islands."

Cheeks darkening in embarrassment, Nino sat up straight. "You wanna talk volcanoes? What about- _Oh, no, you don't!"_

Nino snatched his teapot out of Adrien's reach and pushed him away with his foot. "Tea is for best friends who _behave!"_

"Aw, c'mon, Nino! _Please?"_ Adrien widened his eyes and added a subtle halo to his hair.

Eye twitching at the assault on his resolve, Nino forced himself to shake his head.

Shifting, Kagami knelt opposite Nino on his hexagon. "Adrien, initiate Plan Neko."

Grinning, Adrien shifted and laid his feline head on his paws. Large eyes sparkling as his ears drooped pleadingly.

Nino tried to hide behind his hands but it was too late. He could feel those big, feline eyes staring at him. So innocent and trusting and- "Alright, fine! Just stop, god!"

"Yay!"

Adrien materialized his cup and held it out to Nino. Kagami following suit. Glaring at both of them, Nino reluctantly poured them tea.

Eagerly bringing the hot liquid to his lips, Adrien gasped. Sticking his tongue out as it burned him.

Nino scowled, arms crossed. "Why're you so darn cute?"

"Adrien is significantly larger than a lion and his claws can tear through the fabric of reality," Kagami pointed out as she blew on her tea.

"I know! It's adorable!"

Well, she couldn't argue with that. "Agreed."

Adrien beamed like the cat who got the cream at their praise. Then reached for the container of said cream.

She eyed him with mild displeasure.

Noticing this, Nino smirked. "If you're going to be together you'll have to get used to Adrien taking his tea with milk."

Kagami waved this away. "Just because Adrien has terrible taste in tea doesn't mean I love him any less."

Sticking his tongue out in a decidedly more deliberate manner, Adrien exaggerated the motion of adding his milk.

Smiling at her chosen partner's foolery Kagami sipped regally from her own cup. "... It was Marinette's idea for you to follow us, wasn't it?"

Far less embarrassed at being found out than about the volcano incident Nino just shrugged.

"Just like a creation goddess to butt in on another goddesses' business." Though Kagami acknowledged that Marinette was particularly prone to this.

"I mean, Mari's hardly ever wrong, goddess," Nino reminded her.

"It's that sort of thinking that let's her get away with it." Kagami pointed a finger at Nino for emphasis. Dragons had long memories and Kagami was no ordinary dragon.

"As opposed to you, Ryuko," Adrien teased her. "You never let anyone get away with anything."

"I accept your gratitude for preventing the formation of bad habits."

Adrien's eyes softened as he smiled at her. Kagami taking a careful sip as pink dusted her cheeks. By the heavens those eyes were dangerous.

"Gods if you could _not_ make me the third wheel that would be great!" Nino protested.

Turning to face his best friend, Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Oh, like you and Alya were so subtle."

"Subtler than you two."

He thought _that_ wasn't being subtle? Kagami leaned forward and pulled Adrien close to her. Then planted a kiss firmly on his lips. The wind picked up along with their heartbeats. Thunder booming in the distance. Clouds swirling together.

Breaking apart with a gasp, Kagami glanced at Nino and- The smug little turtle was _grinning!_ Chin resting on his cupped hands as he gazed happily at them.

"Oh, no. Please stop," Nino protested sarcastically.

Blinking to clear the surprise and passion from his eyes Adrien looked from Nino to Kagami. A single name passed between them. "Alya."

This is what Kagami got for being friends with love goddesses. She was used to Alya and Marinette's shenanigans, though. And gave as good as she got.

"I warned you," Adrien intoned.

"Doesn't count, god!" Nino protested.

Instead of replying Adrien gently turned Kagami's face and gave her a kiss of his own. More prepared this time, the only reaction was sparks of lightning between them. The stormclouds they accidentally summoned already dissipating.

Letting their breath mix together, Kagami asked. "What was that for?"

"You caught me by surprise." The ' _I barely had time to enjoy it'_ came across as clearly as if Adrien had spoken aloud.

Stretching as he stood up, Adrien rolled his neck. Eyes locking onto Nino's. They grinned at each other.

Nino shot off the hexagon as Adrien pounced after him.

Kagami traced her name on its surface to stabilize it in case Nino's magic was directed elsewhere. Considering the way he ran across floating, hexagonal steps with Adrien at his heels that was very likely.

Her scales itched to be a part of the hunt but two against one was hardly fair. She'd ask to spar with Adrien later to make up for it. And if he thought 'Ryuko' would go easy on him just because they were together... No, Adrien never insulted anyone by going easy on them. It was one of the reasons she liked him so much.

Case in point, Nino was Adrien's best friend. He was barely keeping out of Adrien's paws but Adrien didn't let up.

Kagami stared at the reflection in her cup, thinking about her friends. Marinette liked to think she thought things through more than others. This was inaccurate. She was simply annoyingly good at thinking on her feet. While Kagami was arguably the better combatant, Marinette was invariably the best strategist.

And Nino kept his wits about him when even Marinette had trouble finding hers. As demonstrated by the momentary shift into his large turtle form to rebound Adrien from his magically reinforced shell before scampering off again.

Adrien, when he bothered to use it, had more forethought than any of them. However, his intelligence was usually overshadowed by his impulsiveness. Something Kagami also needed to work on. But his instinctive talent with people was second to none. Kagami often thought that if he had been a love god no one could stand against him.

There was a flash as Adrien shattered Nino's magical shield... Not that standing against him now was an easy task.

He was a contradiction. Adrien the Destroyer. Adrien the _Merciful._ Countless mortals would never know that he had chosen to spare them judgment where other destroyers did not hesitate.

Kagami... understood what it was like to have a complex relationship between mortals and her sacred duty. Every piece of himself Adrien shared with her gave her a clearer picture of who he _is._

Marinette by contrast was more confusing. She couldn't _not_ imagine every possible consequence to a given scenario. It wasn't in her nature. Yet, whenever her friends were involved she plunged in headfirst without bothering to check for rocks beneath the surface. Kagami enjoyed teasing her about that for the next few decades.

Creation goddesses were never satisfied. Even a 'finished work' was merely a stepping stone to something greater. As such, they tended to deliberate. Destroyers were the ax that cut off the infected branch to save the tree. A task that appeared deceptively straightforward on the outside.

Much like Adrien's fighting style. He didn't let up. Didn't give his opponent room to breathe, time to think. A development no doubt spurred by his many sparring sessions with Marinette and, Kagami was pleased to note, integrating part of her own fighting style.

Despite the generally fickle nature of other weather gods' Kagami always knew what she wanted in a way her friends and now partner didn't. Weather had patterns, rules, seasons. In spite of her disregard for the council (and love for an embodiment of chaos) Kagami valued order.

Maybe that was why she was so drawn to them. They broke the rules in different ways. Marinette regarded rules more as polite suggestions. Taking whatever steps she thought necessary in any given situation. Adrien followed all he believed to be fair (another contradiction). If a rule protected someone he would defend it utterly and break it as casually as shifting if someone was harmed by it.

Kagami fell somewhere in the middle. Dragons were creatures of order. Yet here she was, disobeying the council on her way to break a curse that was most definitely deserved when it was cast. 

Adrien landing back on the hexagon with his arms locked around Nino's head was a welcome distraction. Kagami had no desire to go over her Mother's lessons on Celestial Law at the moment.

"We talked about this, Nino," Adrien chastised. "What did we say about enabling love goddesses?"

"Can we call it something else?" Nino squirmed in Adrien's unyielding hold. Unsuccessfully trying to push his head out.

"No," Kagami stated simply.

"Aw, c'mon gods! You know things usually work out!" Nino was referring to Marinette and Alya's meddling.

"Marinette already thinks she's smarter than everyone. I won't have Alya thinking it too." They'd be _insufferable_ together (more than usual) and Kagami could not allow that. Her dignity took enough hits as it is.

Twisting his head at an angle to get a better look at her, Nino pointed out. "Marinette _is_ smarter than everyone."

Adrien nodded appreciatively. "He's got a point, love."

"All the more reason!" Kagami knew, intellectually, that she was being silly. But... it'd been a long time since she got the opportunity. "What did we say about enabling love goddesses?" she repeated Adrien's words.

Nino sighed. "To, not to."

Adrien released him after playfully rubbing his hair. "It's for their own good," Adrien reminded him.

"I don't see why-"

"Your tea's getting cold." Kagami pointed at the barely steaming cup.

"Nooooooo!" Rushing forward, Nino quickly downed it before it could cool any further.

Adrien mimicked his best friend but his tea was still quite hot.

Smirking at him, Kagami answered Nino's unfinished question. "I like my privacy."

"It's true. My Ryuko values her alone time." Adrien sighed contentedly as he drank a protector's tea.

Kagami arched an eyebrow the way Adrien had taught her. _"Your_ Ryuko?"

Tilting his head, Kagami could've sworn Adrien shifted for a second. "Am I not your cat?"

Trying to hide her blooming blush, Kagami brought her cup up and subtly lengthened the sleeves of her kimono.

That didn't stop Adrien from purring. Obviously taking her reaction as affirmation. He laid his hand between them and Kagami wrapped her fingers around his.

"Love you, Ryuko," Adrien stated simply, sincerely. For no other reason than because he wished to say it.

"And I love you." In the back of her mind Kagami decided he was far too good at making her blush. The scales had to be balanced... later.

"And Alya thought they needed a push," Nino mumbled to himself, refilling his cup.

Unbothered by the great winds of the upper sky, the three gods flew towards the setting sun. Speaking of events millennia past throughout the night. Their destination illuminated by the dawn.


	6. Blessed Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm mixing the Sword and Storm prompts but at this point I don't think it matters.

Kagami glared at the intricate lattice of glowing green symbols that hovered over the entire city. Web-like strands reaching down, connecting to every resident. The curse circle was directly over the hall of judgement slightly off the city center. For kilometers around tilled farmland lay barren.

Adrien was trying very hard not to be smug. "So, what do you think?"

"I think we have our work cut out for us." She scanned over the phrasing of the curse, noting subtle variations as the wording repeated itself in multiple languages. "Couldn't make it easy, could you."

"Where's the fun in that?" Adrien grinned, pleased with Kagami's difficulty in breaking his curse despite that being the goal of this quest.

Glancing at Nino, Kagami saw him indecisively switching from being proud of his best friend's work one moment. To bordering on terrified of the lingering rage emanating from it the next.

Nino pointed at the third seal drawn around the curse circle, which prevented it from being broken on any day of the year save one. Today. "Was that really neccessary?"

Adrien shrugged, almost achieving the air of nonchalance he sought. "I was angry."

Kagami's absent scales prickled as Nino shuddered. She still wasn't sure what was more impressive. That Adrien could cast such a complex curse in the heat of the moment. Or that the mortals down there did something that made Adrien angry. Adrien didn't _get_ angry.

It was quite frustrating if Kagami was being honest.

"Alright," Kagami rolled her neck and stretched her arms. "Here's the plan."

* * *

The priests' offerings smelled of hypocrisy and corruption. Nino wrinkled his nose, covering half his face with a sash to keep most of the smell out. That done, he made himself visible above the desecrated altar.

 **"Mortals!"** Nino boomed. **"Your penance has been found... _wanting."_**

He knew Adrien would've made a more dramatic entrance but this was just as effective. Judging by the way most of the priests scrambled back, dropping their tools to the ground. All except one who lifted incense that burned with narcissism in Nino's direction.

With a flick of his wrist Nino's hexagon knocked the offensive stench out of the priest's hands.

 **"However... through no virtue of your own the Great Dragon Kagami has decided to show you mercy!"** Lifting his arms heavenward Nino directed their attention to the sky. **"Witness her clemency!"**

Finishing his speech Nino vanished from their sight and rose above the smells that burned his nose.

Adrien grinned. "You make a good herald."

"No thanks." Nino sniffed his armor. "Ugh, I need a bath."

"Well you're in luck!" Adrien bumped shoulders with his best friend before the smell hit him. He sprang back, pinching his nose shut. "You weren't kidding!"

"I feel so loved right now," Nino deadpanned.

"Just..." Adrien waved him closer to the gathering stormclouds. "Stand over there. By destruction, that's worse than I remember it! Kagami's doing her thing."

* * *

Far above the curse circle Kagami adjusted her grip on her tsurugi. Focusing all her power on her mother's blade. Picturing it as the eye of the storm.

She moved into the first stance. The smell of rain filled her nostrils, unreleased lightning charged the air and ran across her skin.

Slashing the wind she moved into the second stance. Her clouds rose higher than mountains, covering the sun. Lightning arced from cloud to cloud. Her heartbeat accelerating with the coming storm.

Again Kagami changed stances. Thunder roared with the voice of a dragon. With the tip of her blade Kagami wrote her name on the sky itself. Wind and rain and lightning burst from the kanji.

Raising her sword Kagami turned to face the city below her feet. Then she raced earth-ward. Her storm following in her wake.

The curse roared like a lion. Three consecutive circles bursting to life above its main body. Raindrops hung suspended in midair and lightning froze in its tracks. The wind raged above it but did not come down.

Only Kagami's blade sank into the first seal.

 **"I am the Great Dragon Kagami!"** She announced, voice booming.

The first circle broke and her sword found the second. Wind howling as it battered the second circle.

**"Only daughter of Tomoe the Unyielding Storm!"**

Cracks spread across the second seal and it too broke. Lightning joined the wind in its assault. Kagami forced her blade into the third seal.

**"Greatest sword master of Heaven!"**

The final seal screeched in protest as it shattered. Rain fell past her, washing away part of the curse as it went. Wind shaking apart the glowing words. Lightning burning away its lines as it flashed. Still the curse roared in defiance.

**"In _my_ Name I break Destruction's curse!"**

Kagami's blade sliced its core in half.

Far below the mortals rejoiced as rain quenched their empty fields after a yearlong drought. Some danced in relief, others brought out empty jars, children and adult alike opened their mouths and drank from the sky. Afterward some would say they saw Kagami through the clouds, scarlet scales shining in the flash of lightning.

Nino opened his arms and let Kagami's storm wash the stench from his armor.

Adrien sent a marble sized orb of darkness toward the hall of judgement. The great doors burst open, letting in the wind and rain. Letting the elements cleanse what the priests had tainted.

Kagami shifted out of her dragon form, a grin spread wide across her face. Kimono soaked through with her own rain.

"Tackling it head on, huh." Adrien smirked.

"It worked didn't it."

He nodded. "Impressive as always." Wiping his wet hair out of his eyes Adrien returned the grin. "So! The greatest sword master in Heaven?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you deny it?"

"Nope! It's been millennia since our first duel and you've only gotten better." Adrien's eyes gazed at her with admiration.

Despite the chill of wind and rain Kagami felt heat creep up her cheeks. Strangely she didn't mind it.

"Gods, look!" Nino pointed down toward the temple complex.

A squad of guards were escorting the priests out of the temple to the cheers of the other mortals. Apparently, they'd also had enough of the hall of judgement being profaned.

"Oh, _now_ they decide to act!" Thunder rumbled with Kagami's annoyance.

Adrien just smiled. "I dunno, Ryuko. Sometimes," he took a deep breath. "You need something to look forward to."

Kagami eyed him skeptically but she inhaled through her nose. There, buried under her own magic and the lingering stench of their transgressions, was the tentative scent of hope. "Hmm, I guess so."

"Either way the prophets and oracles will notice heaven is answering their calls again," Nino pointed out. "They'll need the guidance." He slumped as realization dawned. "That means _I'll_ have to do it."

"Think of it this way," Adrien wrapped an arm around Nino's shoulders. "We all played an important role! I cursed the city. Kagami lifted it. And you get to make sure the mortals don't backslide!"

"Well..." Nino gazed down at the city. Going through the best ways to encourage these particular mortals. "Alya will relish the challenge, at least."

"That's the spirit!"

Kagami smiled, letting her storm calm down to a drizzle. (Didn't want to wash loose soil away after all that, now did she.) Storm gods, particularly dragons, usually had very little direct interaction with mortals. She preferred it that way. Dealing with most other deities was already exhausting. Having to interact with thousands of mortals that hadn't even hit their first century yet on top of that? No, thank you. "I don't envy you."

"Ha!" Nino held out his fist.

Beaming, Adrien did the same.

Raising an eyebrow in amusement Kagami met them with her own.

Light sparked from their three magics.

Letting go of Nino, Adrien pulled Kagami into a kiss. No less passionate for its short length. "Home?"

"Of course," Kagami intertwined their fingers. "We have to tell Mother the news."

She was thrilled to see Adrien turn red at her words. He buried his face into her shoulder. Which must've been awkward considering how tall he was. Adrien mumbled something against her kimono.

"What was that?"

Lifting his still red face, Adrien gave her a shy smile. "I'd like that."

Shifting in unison Kagami and Adrien raced across the sky. Scarlet dragon with black cat. Nino waving after them.

Once they were specks in the distance Nino lowered his arm. "Good luck with the council. Celestial paperwork is a devil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY late but still written for Kagami Appreciation Week.


End file.
